


We meet again

by darktimetravelerx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Moving, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktimetravelerx/pseuds/darktimetravelerx
Summary: Did I want to spend a nice life at Gravity Falls? YesDid I enjoy it while the peace lasted? Most definitelyDid I expect a demon to fall from the sky? No
Dipper Pines has spent four summer's in the small sleepy town of Gravity Falls and this year Dipper has decided to move in with a certain twin following suit. A demon has a plan...sort of, the cosmos have decided to pick on the Pines once more, and feelings towards a blonde, sarcastic, and annoying someone have come to appear. What can a Pines do for some peace?





	1. Warm welcome..

My ideal October afternoon does not involve demons falling from the sky, flashing lights, or midnight pumpkin hunting. But when your'e a Pines and you just happen to live in Gravity Falls, things don't always go your way.

My name is Dipper Pines. One of your typical seventeen year old high-schoolers...well,  _almost_ typical. You see,Gravity Falls isn't a normal place.  ** _I_** should know iv'e been there since I was twelve! But that's another story. Anyways, Gravity Falls is a small town that iv'e come to love and live in and sometimes the weirdness rubs off on you so i'm not as sane as I was before I ever came to this place. After three summers in this baffling town I have come to my senses and moved in. Of course that doesn't mean I left alone, oh no Mabel (my alpha twin as she likes to say it) came as well with a chunky and lively pig in tow. After much squabbling and powerpoints I, Dipper Pines, lost to my twin and a well dressed pig. Five suitcases, three backpacks, and three passengers (yes the pig counted as a passenger) all surprisingly fit in my small 2004 Cheverlot. After many goodbye kisses and tearful hugs the sound of tires pulling out of the gravel parking lot crunched through the silent atmosphere as it silenced once more as the automobile switched to the smooth paved road.

"I'm so pumped!"

"On sugar" receiving a playful grin and shove from the passenger's seat I absentmindedly flicked the stereo on a fine tuned the channels.

The whole nine hour drive in the pale blue Cheverlot was filled with way off key singing, intense games of rock-paper-scissors, snoring, and the occasional squeal. All in all,I was having a great time.

Mabel, being Mabel, took numerous pictures that may or may not have almost caused me to almost crash into the car in front of us. Thanking whatever higher being lay up there I lowered the volume on the stereo and let out a breath I forgot I was holding in. She  _finally_ closed her energetic brown orbs and nodded off into her wild dreams.

"It's just you and me, Waddles" looking up at the review mirror I saw the fat pig curled up and snorting every few seconds. Sighing I looked back at the long road that stretched out for miles before me. "Well now it's just me," thunder cracked, "and the rain, ugh!" Tossing my head back into the soft leather I released another sigh as small crystalline droplets rolled down the window.

It could have been minutes but it felt like hours until the old, familiar, sign came into view with "Welcome to Gravity Falls" printed out in bold.

"Hey Mabes. Mabel wake up" after a few seconds of silence I shook her a bit harder. "Mabel wake up, Mabel I swear if you don't wake up I will let grunkle stan breakfast. Main meal....bacon"

"No!" with a flash of pink and purple Mabel crawled over to the back seat and curled up next to Waddles. "Don't you dare say that cursed word in front of this innocent creature!" she hissed "He's to young to die"

Grinning victoriously I pointed at the sign, "We're here"

Dropping her glare, Mabel, turned to her right and peered up at the sign "Yay we're here!"

Pressing on the brakes slightly Mabel crawled back up to the front pressing up against the window grinning "I can't wait to see Grunkle stand oh and Grunkle ford!" gasping loudly Mabel smooshed her face deeper into the glass "Oh my god! I need to see Candy and Grenda!"

"Don't worry Mabes, we live here now. You have all the time you need"

"I'm so excited! Are you excited Waddles?" Grinning up at the review mirror Waddles sat quietly looking back at Mabel. 

" _Snort_ "

"You see that Dipper! He said yes, didn't you Mr. Pig?"

" _Snort_ "

~~~

The town hasn't changed one bit. Same buildings, same quiet townsfolk, but the air...it felt homey and safe. Which was surprising considering what happened here on our first summer here. 

_Screaming, tears, laughter._

_That high pitched voice laughing and burning what I call home._

_"Pine tree" that cursed name he used to call me. A name that still haunts me._

"Dip? Are you okay?"

Focusing on my twins voice I shook my head, getting rid of any terrible thoughts that roamed and stayed in the back of my mind.

"Y-yeah i'm fine Mabes" before I could get a lecture by Mabel a loud, surprised, scream erupted over the quiet air before a  _THUNK_! slammed onto the hood of the car.

A mop of bright yellow hair stood out compared to the light blue of the dented car hood accompanied by small streams or red liquid oozing down the frame of the unfamiliar person.

Yep, Gravity Falls is definitely  **not** a normal place. What a warm welcome don't you think?

 


	2. fulfilling my list of disasters

Staring blankly in shock at the still body before me I had trouble comprehending what my twin was obviously yelling. I normally blank out in things like these, freeze and stare at nothing in particular. In other situations, oh let's say 'life threatening'?, I spring into action and dive head first at the enemy.

"-Ipper! Dipper! Dip are you listening?! We need to help him!" shoving the passenger's door open Mabel rushed to gently prod at the figure. Tightening my grip on the leather steering wheel I choked down a scream. Feeling my heart pound furiously against my chest and the blood running through my veins scream to a halt. Blinking the tears that were now accumulating in my eyes away I focused on Mabel's distressed features that caused lines to form on her forehead as the initial shock started to fade away.

_Wait a second. Mabel doesn't frown, Mabel doesn't put that face on, Mabel doesn't let anything bring her down to a panicked mess like myself._

Peering down at the form that held Mabel's utter attention lay a man.  _Well now I know where she got the 'him' part._ Bright sun-kissed blonde hair fanned out on the light blue car hood with the occasional darker strands stained red. Flicking my eyes lower I was met with bronze tanned skin that perfectly matched the mess of blonde hair. Before I could scan the boy's face, harsh rapping on the window snapped me out of my peering gaze.

"Dipper get out here!" puffing her cheeks ,a habit that both of us have come to do often, Mabel yanked her purple sweater over her head and quickly started dabbing at the boys's bruised face.

Fumbling with the seat belt for a second or two I was finally free with a successful click, I shoved the door open and stood at Mabel's side fumbling with my hands not knowing what to do.

"Get an aid kit or call the ambulance, don't just stand there!" 

"R-right" digging into my back pocket I fished around for my phone.  _Wallet, coupon, coupon, gift card._ Switching over to my left pocket I dug around coming up empty.  _Where did I leave it this time?!_ Patting at my shirt and jeans once more I came up empty handed and plan-less. Before I could get scolded by Mabel the boy groaned.

"W-where am I?" Mabel stopped her actions and pressed a blood stained hand on the boy's chest.

"Don't move"

"Where am I damn it!" slamming his head down on the dented frame the boy groaned again. 

_Not a smart move._

"Don't worry we'll get help," turning her attention to me Mabel hissed in a lower tone, "you did call for help didn't you?"

"Uh...well you see.."

Frustration was clear on Mabel's normally cheerful face.

"Could you two stop bickering and help me up?"

Lifting my gaze I caught a glimpse of his face, and let me tell you, it was the most beautiful face I have ever seen. Bronze skin toned his face with a sharp jaw and high cheekbones, freckles sprinkled his cheeks with a small button nose that was slightly dripping blood. Pink plump lips added to the list of features that this man wore, but the top characteristic on the list were his eyes. The left one a mesmerizing blue, flicking between adrenaline and anger before settling with confusion and pain, the right one held a deeper much more mysterious shade to it; warm, gold amber.

"Like what you see?" 

_Did he just? He did, he seriously did!_

Heat build up in my face and running up to my ears, mentally scolding myself for acting so weird and well innocent, I looked away and glared daggers at a pebble on the road. Chuckling the boy, around sixteen or seventeen, braced his weight on the hood with his left arm supporting him up. 

"Don-" Mabel started to complain.

"Hush, I know what i'm doing" gritting his teeth in concentration the boy looked more confused than understanding. Once sitting in a comfortable position the beautiful man-

_Dipper Pines, no. Never in a million years. Nope, nope, NOPE._ _The **boy**. This man was a boy. Nothing more. Nothing less._

"Hey, try to breath okay? You look like your'e going to throw up. Wait, do it! I want to see your reaction"

"Uhhh. Let's not shall we?" Mabel answered. "Let's get you to the shack alright? Maybe Ford can help fix you up" 

_Staring agape at the blonde and mentally questioning myself **why** I found any attraction to him._

"Wait he's coming?"

"I can feel the love here" the blonde received unamused glances.

"We aren't going to leave him here"

"Yeah! Look at these weak noodle arms! Heck, I think they look even worst then pine tree's"

_What? What did he just say?_

The twins froze, sending messages of panic and tactics to each other with their mocha eyes.

Reaching an arm behind Mabel and picking up the sewing needle that she held in her hand. I know you might be thinking, "Why does she have needles?" well lets just say...she is always armed. Last year in Piedmont, I got in a fight with a bully that lived a few blocks away from our home. She some how knew that I was in trouble, she has freakishly good talent in picking up signals if someone is in trouble, and came up behind the bully and fought him with gift cards, coloring pencils, and a nerf gun.

"What did you just say?" sneaking the needle in to my right hand behind my back, narrowing my eyes at the beautiful different colored orbs of the boy.

"What do you mean pine tree, you gotta be more specific" almost dropping the needle in shock I regained my posture and nervously glanced at Mabel before pulling on a face of confidence to glare back the the boy that was currently picking at his cuts.

"That, why are you calling my" I swallowed down the lump that started to build up in my throat "pine tree?"

"What else am I going to call you? That's your nickname, your prophecy name, the name that  _I_ gave you"

Mabel now glared and the blonde. Ready to swing her right fist straight into the man's face, no  _demon's_ face.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious Pine tree?" with a final pearly, white, toothy grin the blonde fell back onto the hood, limp. Breathing heavily Mabel massaged at her wrist and knuckles mumbling something about yarn and delaying her orders.

"Hah" eyes rlling to the back of my head, knees buckling, and face paling I fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm pretty sure I have some spelling or grammar errors around here but...i'm trying. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and peace! :)


	3. Ow..

The first thing my still dazed mind registered was  _grey_.

Grey everywhere. Grey walls, grey floor, grey non moving squirrel outside of the fogged up window. Regular man sitting on Grunkle Stan's chair. Gre-

_Wait._

Flicking my eyes back at the man, and just as I first saw him, he was in color. Blonde hair,  bronze skin, different colored eyes but the amber one seemed to glow brighter than the blue one. His hands rested on his lap, folded neatly on some very familiar jeans. Freckles still sprinkled his face but they seemed a bit dull, duller than the grey landscape. The figure seemed to be studying me as well. His different orbs never left my figure, breathing steadily and...just watching, waiting for me to make a move.

"Hello Bill" biting the stutter back and pressing a confident voice forward I hoped this would throw the demon off.

"Well I'm glad you were able to fit the pieces together" the demon smirked. Oh and the smirk! It gives me shudders and goosebumps all over. Never knowing if it's one of those smirks that try to reel you in or just a simple way to show affection. 

"It wasn't hard"

"Of course" shifting in the armchair a look of discomfort and pain crossed his face for a second or two before morphing back to cheerful and mysterious. "Now I have a proposition to offer"

"I know about your deals", I paused, "don't expect me to be foolish enough to trust you"

"You are not making this simple" the demon shifted once more, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you are a Pines what did I expect?" the demon chuckled and shook his head. "Alright Pine tree, you will hear out my deal and if you don't find it in your favor I can possibly twink it a bit"

 _Is this demon_ that _stupid?_

"I heard that"

"Congratulations" I scoffed.

"Pine tree, seriously, you need to listen"

"And if I refuse to?"

I could see the way Bill clenched his jaw. His oh so wonderfully crafted jaw.

"Well we could get started on our chat after you get rid of those sinful thoughts. If it makes you feel better, I'm quite flattered actually" he winked which looked a bit awkward. Probably because he's never had two eyes before.

"What sinful thoughts?"

The only response I was given was a light burst of laughter from the very demon sitting on the armchair.

"Oh Pine tree, you are riot!" he continued to shake with small giggles before he regained his composure "Look, I just need a simple favor. Nothing more"

"Nothing," I scoffed once more, quite annoyed of Bill now, "Nothing that you are revealing  _just_ yet?" I continued teasing at the end, almost like I was trying to set myself to his level. What else could I do? Let him be the taller man in the room?

"Oh Pine tree, I need you to get me out of  _this._ " he spoke, with clear discomfort on his face as he motioned at himself. "I need to get out of it"

_I did not expect that._

"You sure you don't want to, I don't know, rip out my eyeballs or shove me into a room full of poisonous snakes?"

"As inviting as that sounds, no. I need to get back into my..original form"

"Backup," I held my arms up in a 'time out' manner, "how did you get into this," now I pointed at him, "in the first place?"

He took a while to respond, almost hesitating...nervous.

"Well, how do I say this"

"You mean how do I say this in a form that I won't hurt my ego?"

Red flickered in his mismatched eyes, shooting me one of those smirks full of mischief.

"You've gotten bolder since I remember"

"Get on with it"

Now when I say pain slapped me clear across the face, I am not exaggerating. Pain quite literally slapped across my face, with the force of Mabel; I said this once and I'll say it again, don't mess with my sister.

"Wake up!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! This chapter is pretty short but I just needed to find some inspiration and what better way to find it by watching Gravity Falls? Heh, sorry for such a short chapter. So I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a happy New Years too!
> 
> JLOB JVPQBOFBP XOB LK QEBFO TXV!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is my first work so please no hate but I do accept grammar or spelling errors for future situations. I apologize with how short it is but I will try to make the next chapters longer. Thank you! :)


End file.
